User talk:Katydidit
PLEASE fill-in the Subject/headline *before* starting your message, and '***'sign*** your name *'after'* your message,' using 4 consecutive tildes ~' so I know who you are. Thanks! If you do NOT sign your message, I can't answer it. Understand? '''Katydidit 02:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) '''FAQ: How do I upload an image from outside a wiki into a wiki??? :You go to the wiki page where you want to upload and click on the link near the bottom, "Click here to view xxx's Gallery." Click on it, and then scroll down until after the last pic where it says at the rectangular, "Add a photo to this gallery." Click on that color box and follow the instructions. USERBOX Information FAQ: How do I make the Userboxes show up on my profile page? :From the Userbox page, pick out all the ones you like and type that name on your Profile page. After you type the names you like down the page, add 2 opening brackets { *before*, and 2 closing brackets } *after* each name, and that userbox should appear! FAQ: How do I make my own userbox the way I want it to look??? :You can vary your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !, and 2 [ before 'FILE' (but after the | ) plus 2 ] after '70px'. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME|70px |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! Or, you can go [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Creating_Userboxes HERE, on Victorious wiki] to learn how to do it. Katydidit 01:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) PIC Galleries HERE! FAQ: Community Policy WIKI HELP and CONTACT Wikia Support Staff: Wiki HELP and CONTACT Wikia Support Staff (Special:Contact) FAQ: RELIABLE and UNRELIABLE SOURCES listing FAQ: "HOW TO ASK '''NICKELODEON QUESTIONS - If you ever have a question for me that's too long for Twitter, feel free to ask me here': http://t.co/8obsEO2 '''I'll do my best to answer. :)' " Direct url here: http://nickandmore.tumblr.com/ask Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 11:35, March 20, 2010 Hi! :) I need help! Hey, when I upload a new image for my profile picture and save, when it's done and I look up at the corner of my screen, my old profile picture is there. But, when I look at the box to show my current picture, it showed the picture I uploaded. If it helps. I'm using a MacBook Pro. BTW, making a poll and user box seem hard.Is it? Thanks! Seddieluver8 00:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Seddieluver8 :I don't know what's going on with your profile pic problem, so I'm sorry I can't help you on that point. You can ask another admin such as Mak23686. Polls are easy to make! Create a Poll like this: poll < before, and > after QUESTION (where question goes) answers listed below, before /poll mark Seddie Creddie Spam Cibby Sibby Sparly poll after JavaSript problem Hi! I wanted to add an app to the seddie page but it's javascrip. What I want to add is a widget for twitter for the seddie wikia account, so that people can see the news here in the seddie page. Here's the code: So I would really appreciate if you could add this to the seddie page, so that the twitter becomes more popular. Thanks for your time!!! Ari :) :I have no idea what this does or may do, so I forwarded your request (entire message) to Eric the Grape, our head Bureaucrat on this wiki. Katydidit 15:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thank you for welcoming me to the iCarly Wiki ! Jadza Re: Happy Birthday Thank you. Yup, I am. Mak23686 07:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) iGet Caught Hi Katydidit, Because iLost My Mind is the second episode of iCarly's fifth production cycle, and was made on the second week of May, (http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ll4c0akf461qb46bzo1_500.jpg), that would mean that the third episode of iCarly's fifth production cycle was made on the third week of May (5-16-11 - 5-20-11). Because of this picture that Dan posted, (http://cl.ly/3Y1H13113L0b1p0l290B), which many believe is the real episode list for the fifth production cycle, I believe that the third episode of the fifth production cycle is iGet Caught. That week, Dan posted a photo, (http://twitpic.com/4zelr3), of Carly and Sam during a run thru. I think that because of the proof of iGet Caught, and the photo taken on set, I think a page should be started for this episode, and that this episode should be added to the episode guide. I think the same should be done with iBreak Up, though the only proof of that episode so far is this, (http://cl.ly/3Y1H13113L0b1p0l290B). I still feel that there are two unanswered questions. The first question is, if iLost My Mind is episode #402, what is episode #401 and why isn't it airing before iLost My Mind in August? The second question is, what is written right next to iGet Caught in this picture, (http://cl.ly/3Y1H13113L0b1p0l290B)? Thanks, I♥iCarly 14:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :We can't take those titles as official yet because they could only be the writers' ideas on a title to be actually used, although one has now been verified (iLost My Mind). That doesn't necessitate the others are also legitimate. So, this wiki can't add iGet Caught right now. Your first pic (the ad for actors portraying 'Caleb' and 'Flora') had an actual paper with the title, production code, and other official information about iCarly written on it, thereby verifying it as a good source. When you find something similar to that for "iGet Caught xxx", we will add it as fast as we can. The original #401 episode was titled iDate Sam & Freddie from a video on YouTube, at 2:27; posted on May 4 shouted out by the director (?) that appears to be changed to the current title, "iLost My Mind" and #402. That pic of a writer (?) next to the title that you couldn't make-out, I put my magnifying glass on that one and it reads as far as I can see: iGet Caught In M*XE, which makes no sense, but it's difficult to read it easily, so that's another reason why we can't add it now. And the title on the right next to #407 looks very close to: "iKissed ***", with the 'Kissed' very faint and the *** is the unreadable part--even with a magnifying glass on it, and it might not be accurate anyway. Keep us admins informed if you find a title from a paper (or video) verifiable source, hopefully with a production code, and we'll add it. This is why the iCarly wiki is the best--because it has so many great users with sharp eyes who find these things about a new or existing episode before the main wikipedia or the other specialized wikis do for their shows! Katydidit 14:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you've seen. Hi Katydidit, As you can see I've been doing some iCarly future episode research today. I found these links and I'm not sure if you've seen any of these before. http://www.kabookit.com/2011/06/booking-icarly-episode-407-408-tbd.html?spref=tw http://www.kabookit.com/2011/06/booking-icarly-daniel-rojo-management.html http://www.kabookit.com/2011/06/booking-icarly-gar-lester-agency.html http://www.kabookit.com/2011/05/booking-icarly-nickelodeon-stage-9.html Thanks, I♥iCarly 21:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I've been seeing that kabookit.com web site lately , and it's a great source for adding info to new iCarly episodes, actors, and roles. That last link looks good to add her (Treva Tegtmeier, as 'Weird Patient') to the list of characters on iLMM. The other actors (and roles) don't have an associated title (future episode) with it, although it does give the Production Code, which will help when those episodes are titled and added. Thanks! Katydidit 21:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dylan Troy hey katydidit go to columbianacountywikia June 25, 2011 (UTC) :What's there and what is that wiki for? Katydidit 21:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) hi angelisa nevaeh iturralde 19:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC)angelian29 References Hey Katydidit! Can you help me, please, on how to add references for links and the new reference link section for a page?? I really want to know. Thanks!! :) ICarlyRulez5101 ~ Do I smell Seddie? ;) 01:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! :Here's the general outline: ref TITLE, website name (DATE) and adding a < > around the 'ref'. :To add a References (or any) section on a page: References and then below it: references / adding a < > around it. And that's all you need to make a section name. Peace! Katydidit 02:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. That was a lot of help. And also, thanks for fixing the "About me" header on my page. :) :ICarlyRulez5101 ~ Do I smell Seddie? ;) 02:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Check Block Please check this block. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/John16734. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 15:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) CREDDIE IS GREAT SAID HE HACKED NENEG AND SAID HE HACKED THE SEDDIE PAGE AND HE WAS BASHING SEDDIE AND USERS ON THE CHAT -seddiafoeva- hes also saying he is hacking other users too -seddiafoeva- Why was I Kickbanned...? Hey! Apparently, I was kickbanned from the live chat. I'm no sure what I did wrong. I was only talking to my friends, not hurting anyone, being rude, or spamming.... I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, but I'm just confused? MaryanHPotterFan98 00:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I know this isn't my convo, but John hacked into NeneG's account and kickbanned everyone off the chat! He's so dumb! =_= ILoveSeddie1234321 00:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC)